City of Heavenly Fire: My Conclusion
by byapanofholly
Summary: This is my full ending to City of Heavenly Fire! There were a couple of things I wish Cassie included, so I decided to write them myself! I hope you like it! WARNING: spoilers if you haven't read CoHF already! Review, Comment, Follow, Like :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a new fanfic that extends the ending of City of Heavenly Fire. WARNING: If you haven't read CoHF yet, this contains spoilers.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! All rights go to Cassandra Clare and their respective places.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Magnus had his hands on either side of Simon's face to keep him steady while Magnus said the last few stanza's of the spell. Simon wished he could understand, but kept still hoping the spell would bring him more memories.

"..._Delfrabra_," Magnus finished off. Simon watched as the warlock took a deep sigh and took his hands off his head.

Magnus stepped back and looked at Simon. At first, Simon didn't feel different and was disappointed that the spell hadn't worked. Then, a few visions, well memories for Simon, began resurfacing. Simon saw memories of pentagrams, a bow and arrow launching into a chandelier, him and Clary in Eric's garage, and a few other memories of he and Isabelle.

Simon looked up at Magnus and smiled. "Thanks for that."

Magnus nodded and asked, "Anything?"

Simon nodded. "Good memories mostly. I have dreams of my memories now, though. I remember a lot now. I almost even feel complete," Simon said with a smile. "I just can't believe I forgot everyone."

Magnus looked at him pitifully. "It's not your fault you know. You saved us all. I'm just glad I could return the favor."

Simon nodded. "What time do I have to be at the Institute again?"

Magnus checked his watch. "You have about thirty minutes, but I was just going to Portal us there. Subways really aren't my thing."

Simon smiled. He was beginning to really like Magnus's company. To be honest, past all the sparkles and fancy outfits, Magnus was actually a really cool friend to have.

"Am I supposed to dress up for this or something?" He asked nervously.

Magnus snorted. "Ascending isn't prom or anything, kid." Since Simon wasn't a Daylighter now, 'kid' was what Magnus called him now.

"I know," Simon said, "but still. What do I have to wear?"

Magnus looked at Simon thoughtfully for a moment. He was wearing old jeans, a blue faded t-shirt and a red sweatshirt over that. Magnus grimaced. Those colors shouldn't ever be worn together. Magnus snapped his fingers and instantly Simon's clothes were changed. He now wore a black t-shirt and black jeans.

Simon looked down at himself. "Hmm," he said. "Not bad."

Magnus snorted. "Ready, kid?"

Simon nodded and watched as blue sparks drifted from Magnus's hands to the wall where a blue circle began forming. Colors of purple, green, blue, and aqua began shifting together until the Portal was completed.

"After you," Magnus said motioning towards the Portal. Simon made a face. He didn't particularly like Portal-travel, but he pushed the though aside.

He was going to Ascend today, and that was all that mattered.

With a sigh, Simon stepped through the Portal.

* * *

**The next couple chapters will be just a conclusion to City of Heavenly Fire; reunions, Simon's Ascension, and more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! i really hope you like it so far!(:**

**Tell me what you think and may want to see happen!**

**xoxo**

* * *

Portal travel in itself was strange. First of all, you traveled to a different place, or even dimension, in seconds. Secondly, Simon thought, Portal travel seemed to take a long time if you opened your eyes and watched. The colors of the Portal swirled around you as you drifted through its channel.

Simon felt like he was in a dream as he was carried through the swirling colors. As soon as he was getting used to the Portal's magic, he hit something very hard. At first Simon thought he hit a floor, but when he got up and surveyed the area, he saw that he was on the front steps of the Institute.

As Simon was about to get up and onto his feet, he was knocked over by a figure that popped out of thin air.

"Oomf," Simon moaned as his head collided once again with the concrete.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Magnus said as he got to his feet.

Simon made a face. "Of course it wasn't. You used me as a landing cushion."

"And I will say, you make a mighty fine landing cushion," Magnus said with a cheerful grin as he adjusted his tie back into place.

"I thought you were going to Portal us into the Institute?" Simon asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Only a person with shadowhunter blood can open the doors to the Institute," Magnus said as he reached for a small button on the side of the door.

Inside, Simon could hear the loud bell signaling their presence. Within a minute or two, the doors creaked open and Simon saw the familiar face of Alec in the doorway.

"Hey Simon," Alec said with a smile. They were becoming better friends now, especially after Simon saved everyone's life, again.

Alec looked over at Magnus and his grin became wider and Simon could see the flush in his cheeks. He was glad that Magnus and Alec were back together. They were good for each other and fit like a lock and key.

Alec gestured for them to come inside. This was the second time Simon had been here since his changing to humanity. He had faint memories of the Institute from when he had been here before his vampirism, but still the memories were fuzzy.

Simon walked a pace behind Alec and Magnus as they made their way to the Library. With time to himself, Simon could feel how jittery and nervous he really was. He wondered if he'd feel pain while he Ascended, or if the cup would reject him.

Before the thoughts could linger too long, Alec pushed through a wide set of doors into the familar Library. Inside were many familiar and unknown faces. Simon saw the faces of many of the Conclave like Kadir and Mayrse, Izzy and Alec's mother. His eyes scanned the room until he saw the bright red hair of his best friend. She saw him the same time he found her. Simon couldn't help suppress the smile on his face. He remembered a lot of old memories he and Clary shared - enough for him to connect with Clary the way they once did.

Clary walked towards him with her elegant shadowhunter runes that would soon cover Simon's skin too.

"Hey, Fray," Simon said.

"You ready for this?" Clary asked nervously.

"Are you doubting my skills?" Simon asked with mock pain as he put his hand over his heart.

Clary laughed. "Of course not. I just mean, are you sure this is what you want?"

Simon thought about it for a second. He nodded and said, "I remember what it was like to fight with you, Jace, Izzy, Alec and all. Knowing that there's demons and evil things out there makes me want to stand up and fight. Plus, this way I'll be one of you. You and I could be shadowhunter buddies."

Clary laughed. "They have that, you know - the shadowhunter buddy thing. It's called _parabatai_. Jace and Alec are _parabatai_."

Simon nodded. He had been given a Shadowhunter's Codex to read before commiting to Ascend. "I know. I actually wanted to talk to you about that," Simon said as he scratched the back of his head. It wasn't everyday you asked someone to be your _parabatai_ and Simon was nervous.

Before Simon could continue, a figure in all black, just like everyone else in the room, approached Simon. He recognized the straight black hair at once.

"Hi, Simon," she said with a smile. Her voice was sweet and thick and they way she said Simon's name made him want to forget everything else existed.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" she asked as she reached for his arm to guide him away.

Simon nodded and followed Izzy out the door and into the hallway. She kept his hand in hers and played with his fingers. Izzy looked into his eyes as Simon looked back into hers.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Simon said slightly annoyed by the repitition of the question. He felt like everyone was doubting his capabilities.

Izzy could see the hurt in Simon's eyes and explained herself. "Because there's no going back once you Ascend, Simon. It's a hard, dangerous life we shadowhunters face. I just want to make sure that this is what you want."

Simon stepped closer to Isabelle, eliminating all the space between them. He took her face in both of his hands and said, "There's nothing I want more, Isabelle. I want to be with you and fight with you and fight for you."

Isabelle could feel the slight butterflies in her stomach. It was such a heart felt, Simon thing to say. She leaned onto her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. Simon kissed her back with all the passion he could muster up. They stayed like that embracing each other until someone cleared their throat.

Simon let go of Izzy and spun around. Behind him was Isabelle's father, Robert. Simon took a step back and pushed up his glasses nervously. "H-Hello, Sir - I mean Mr. Lightwood."

Simon's father looked at Simon a little thoughtfully. Simon could be an older version of Max with his glasses and innocense.

"I don't think we've met," Robert said as he looked past Simon at Izzy. "Would you like to introduce us?"

Izzy cleared her throat and said, "Simon, this is my dad, Robert Lightwood. Dad, this is Simon, my boyfriend."

Simon stuck his hand out. Robert looked at Simon's hand for a monent and then awkwardly shook it as he said, "Oh I forgot, you were brought up as a mundane. Shadowhunters usually don't shake hands, but you'll learn our customs in time."

Simon nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Robert smiled slightly and said, "No, son, the pleasures mine. I finally get to meet the boy who saved my children's lives more than once. I never got to thank you for that."

Simon grinned. "Just doing my job."

Before Robert could continue, Mayrse's head popped out the door. "Simon, are you ready? Are you ready to Ascend?"


	3. Chapter 3

The sanctuary, part of the Institute that wasn't on hallowed ground, was where the event of Simon's Ascension would be held. Inside were benches where most of the Conclave, and even some members of the Clave were sitting. At the end of each bench was a Silent Brother, their heads slightly bent with their hoods delicately over their heads, hiding their faces. One Iron Sister had even come to shape Simon a weapon of his choosing.

Clary sat in the front row next to Jace, with Isabelle on her other side, then Alec, Magnus, Maia, Luke, and her Mother. Mayrse had allowed them to sit in the first row, best seat for the "show". All around her, Clary could feel the excitement in the room. Shadowhunters from far and near had come to see Simon Ascend - something which hadn't been done in a long time.

Now, with many Nephilim dead from either becoming Endarkened, or dying from the wrath of Valentine and Sebastian, the Clave had decided to begin Ascending those who were worthy.

Clary knew that Ascensions didn't always go right. The worry must have shown through on her face because Jace looked at her and said, "Clary. Everything is going to go just fine. Simon has served the Nephilim when he was a mundane and even when he was a vampire. He is more than worthy of the Angel's blood."

Clary nodded. "I know, I know. It's just, Maryse said that if someone was unworthy, or if they weren't trained well enough, then they'd die in the process of Ascending. I don't doubt Simon's worthiness, but-"

Jace cut her off. "Clary, Alec and I trained Simon. Even as a mundane he could take on demons and now with his new training, I'm sure he could even give Alec a good fight. He is fit enough and worthy to be a Shadowhunter. No doubt in my mind. Nothing will go wrong in this Ascension." He smiled at Clary and kissed her on the cheek.

Before Clary could say anything back, the wide double doors of the sanctuary opened and Maryse walked in. She wore a dark red robe, as everyone was wearing in the room, with the Clave's crest. On the back were the Downworlder's symbols from the Council - a new addition to the robes.

Maryse stepped up into the raised dais and the room soon came to a silence. "My fellow Nephilim and friends. Today marks a special occasion. For our kind, it has been a long time since we have brought in ascended ones into our ranks, but with the recent losses, we have never needed faithful mundanes to Ascend into our lifestyle more."

Around the room, Clary could see many Shadowhunters nodding their heads in approval. She took a deep breath and watched as the wide double doors of the sanctuary opened once again and saw Simon walk into the room.

The dais in the middle of the room was what Simon was focusing on. A great double circle had been painted upon the dais and in the space between the circles were runes Simon recognized from his training. Runes of binding, knowledge, skill and craft, and runes the also symbolized Simon's name. Simon could see the faces of his friends smiling back at him. In Clary and Isabelle's eyes, Simon could see worry but they still smiled at him encouragingly.

Simon walked towards the dais and stepped onto it. He walked more gracefully now with his training. His feet were more sure footed and he had filled out very nicely. His muscles were corded like Jace and Alec's, but they would become more defined once he had the blood of the Angel's to give him even more strength than his mundane self. Isabelle had made comments about how she liked Simon's new strength and how she liked Simon in gear - which he was now wearing.

The black gear was somewhat weird when Simon first started wearing it, but once he learned to fight in it, he knew why Jace never liked to take it off. It moved with him, and not to mention the fact that he looked good in it too.

It moved with him now as he stepped onto the dais and kneeled before Maryse. Her black hair was pulled back into a neat bun on the nape of her neck. She smiled slightly at Simon, but the smiled faded to a look of seriousness when she began speaking.

"Take the Cup, Simon Lewis," Maryse said as she looked from Simon to the cup. She lowered the Cup, just enough for him to reach it. He took the Cup carefully in both hands and looked back up at Maryse.

"Do you swear, Simon Lewis, to forsake the mundane world and follow the path of the Shadowhunter? Will you take into yourself the blood of the Angel Raziel and honor that blood? Do you swear to serve the Clave, to follow the Law as set forth by the Covenant, and to obey the word of the Council? Will you defend that which is human and mortal, knowing that for your service there will be no recompense and no thanks but honor?"

"I swear," Simon said, his voice more steady than he could have ever imagined it would be.

"Can you be a shield for the weak, a light in the dark, a truth among falsehoods, a tower in the flood, an eye to see when all others are blind?"

"I can."

"And when you are dead, will you give up your body to the Nephilim to be burned, that your ashes may be used to build the City of Bones?"

"I will."

"Then drink," Maryse said.

Simon bent his head and set his lips to the rim of the Cup. He tipped the cup back until he felt the liquid touch his lips and swallowed. He felt it run down and through him. There wasn't any pain, but he felt new, stronger, and better. He could feel the difference in himself.

The circle that surrounded him and Maryse flared up once with a blue-white light - the light of a seraph blade. The light dwindled down and once again everyone in the room could see him. Maryse continued.

"You are Nephilim now. I name you Simon Shadowhunter, of the blood of Jonathan Shadowhunter, child of the Nephilim. Arise, Simon," Maryse commanded with a smile.

Simon rose amid the cheering crowd. He turned and looked down at his friends. Clary was smiling widely up at him and so was Izzy. Jace and Alec looked approvingly up at him. Jocelyn and Luke looked at him like proud parents. Even Magnus was grinning at him.

Simon looked at Maryse and said, "Thank you."

She looked back at him and smiled, just like everyone else in the room. "No one is more deserving of becoming a Shadowhunter than you, Simon."

He nodded to her but before he could leave the dais, she grabbed his arm. "Not done yet," she said. Everyone in the room took their seats again and Simon watched as a Silent Brother came up onto the dais with something in his hands.

_Simon Lewis_, the voice spoke in his head and most likely through everyone's heads in the room. _I have the honor of bestowing you with your first rune._

Brother Enoch, who was familiar to Simon now, moved to stand without a sound next to Simon. Brother Enoch reached out for the back of Simon's hand and pulled out a stele. The stele touched Simon's skin with a hot burning feeling. Simon clenched his teeth and set his jaw. He would take his first rune like the brave warrior he was.

Brother Enoch finished the rune with graceful hands. Simon looked down at his hand and saw the rune of an eye. _You now have clairvoyant sight. This is your first rune, and one of the many permanent runes that will adorn your skin. Wear them proudly, young Nephilim._

The crowd erupted into the cheers, and all Simon could do was smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**All your support and kind reviews make me love writing! Continue to review and please tell me what you think and what you'd like to see too!**

**XOXO :)**

* * *

As Simon arose from his crouch on the dais, Clary could tell that he was no longer the clumsy, lean boy she knew him to be. Training with Jace and Alec had made him fill out and more muscular. Simon held himself higher and was more sure-footed than she'd imagined - even without the rune.

Although the blood of the Nephilim sometimes goes to their heads, Simon was still the same gentle, caring, and kind person she always knew of him to be - only now, he could kick someone's butt with a seraph blade.

She imagined herself with him, fighting demons side by side. _Her_ Simon, _her_ best friend, _fighting demons. _The thought actually brought a smile to her face as she imagined Simon fighting a Raum demon with a light saver.

She watched him and she cheered along with the rest of her friends, relieved that the Acension had worked. Never before had a former vampire Ascended to become a Shadowhunter, and his Ascending had worried her. Now, there was nothing for her to worry about _besides_ killing demons.

Simon smiled out to the crowd as he spun in a circle on the dais with the Mortal Cup still in his hands. He'd never felt better. The Voyance rune, his first rune, allowed him to see the Shadow World even clearer - as his human self couldn't. Everything was sharp and clear.

He turned to Maryse, who was also smiling at him, and handed her the Cup. She took it gently in her hands and placed it onto a grand podium. As the crowd continued cheering for him, he turned to Maryse and said, "Thank you."

She smiled a genuine smile and said, "It's my pleasure, Simon. I've never met someone more deserving of becoming a Shadowhunter."

He smiled and asked, "What's next after this?"

A wide grin came on Maryse's face and for a moment she looked like Isabelle when they were on their way to Magnus's party. It seemed so long ago and Simon fell into a trance of reminiscing until Maryse's voice brought him back to reality. The grin stayed on her face as she said, "The after-party, of course."

* * *

The grand foyer in the front of the Institute had been decorated to suit the occasion. Runes covered the walls, how they'd gotten there was the question that lingered in Simon's head as he spun around admiring the space. Streamers hung around in bright colors from the ceiling and pillars. Tables covered in food and cake were here and there and music played.

Simon couldn't believe it. His life really had changed so dramatically. After Ascending, Simon could feel the memory block in his mind clear up, especially after Isabelle had drawn the Memory rune on his arm. Memories flooded his mind now, but still there were gaps missing he longed to fill.

"Well, well little Nephilim," a voice mocked from behind. Simon spun to see who it was. Magnus grinned as he stood next to Alec.

"Hey," Simon said with a smile. After all the problems had passed, the group had become real friends, even he and Magnus were close-like now.

"Maybe later this week or sometime then, I can finish the memory spells. You might start recollecting memories already and through the week, considering that demon no longer has control over the heaven's beings," Magnus said. He didn't say it with hate, which surprised Simon. It didn't appear to bother Magnus to speak indirectly about his father.

Simon nodded and smiled. He was glad to be able to remember, and the remembering wouldn't be possible without Magnus in the first place.

Alec grinned and slapped Simon on the back playfully. They'd also become closer now, which Simon didn't think would have ever happened. He'd been shocked when Alec had told Simon that he didn't hate him in the cave in Edom before he let Simon drink his blood.

"Congratulations, Simon. You worked hard for this," Alec said. He walked without the usual weight he held, Simon noticed. Things seemed to be falling into place for all of them, Simon thought.

Throughout the party, Simon walked around and thanked the other Shadowhunters for coming and accepted their congrats and well wishes. He wandered until he found the person he was looking for.

"Hey, Iz," he said as he walked up to her, tropical punch in hand.

She looked up at him and smiled her beautiful smile that could easily make heads turn and hearts stop. "How does it feel?" she asked as she stood next to him and leaned on the wall as she over looked the party.

"I feel..." Simon was at a loss for words. There was no way to explain how he felt. "I feel good, I know that. Stronger, maybe even better. I just feel good, I don't know how to explain it."

She smiled and turned to face him. "I'm so glad that you became a Shadowhunter. I actually never saw this coming, honestly. I thought that maybe, if we stayed together, I'd age and die while you stayed young and beautiful forever."

Simon winced at Isabelle's straight-forwardness. "_If_ we stayed together?" he asked.

Isabelle shrugged. "I thought that maybe you'd find someone better. More worthy of you. I just never saw myself as settling down, with a good person, and living my life. I've never pictured myself as aging."

Simon looked at her. "There's no one I'd rather be with, Izzy. You're out of my league and-" before Simon could continue, Isabelle cut him off.

"I don't know if you've looked in a mirror lately Simon, but all the training really has payed off," she said with a shy smile.

Simon grinned and set his cup down. He pulled Izzy into a deserted hallway and wrapped his arms around her. "Well, besides the looks, I'd never leave you, Isabelle. I love you. I've never loved anyone the way I love you and there'll never be someone that I love the way I love you."

Isabelle made a face and mumbled, "Clary..."

Simon's eyebrows shot straight up towards the heavens. "I don't love Clary like that. I thought I did in the beginning, but now I know that I love her in the right way. She's my best friend, and always will be. I love her the way you love Jace. Your brother, but not by blood. Clary's like that to me, except in a sister way. I love her the right way now, and I love you with all my heart."

Isabelle's heart warmed and she wrapped her arms around Simon's neck and hugged him. "After my parent's relationship, I honestly gave up on that kind of stuff. Thought maybe if I dated someone who I didn't care for, I'd never get hurt. Tried to date anyone who they'd hate, just to get back at them. I never imagined loving and caring for you so much, since the first day I met you Simon, I've felt something for you."

Simon was taken aback. It wasn't like Isabelle to make declarations of love, and it made him want to hold her even tighter, though he thought doing so would suffocate her.

Simon pulled Isabelle in and kissed her with all the love he had for her. When the kiss broke off, he said slowly against her lips, "I love you, Isabelle."

She stayed close to him and said, "I love you too, Simon."

They walked back to the party, hand in hand. "Have you seen Clary?" Simon asked as they returned. He scanned the crowd, looking for a little red head.

Isabelle looked with him and said, "No, I actually haven't seen her since your Ascension. Why?"

Simon scratched the back of his head and made an awkward face.

Isabelle's eyebrows creased together in worry. "What's wrong, Simon?"

He let out a laugh sigh and said, "Nothings wrong, I just... I wanted to ask Clary to be my _parabatai_."

Before Isabelle could say anything, he cut her off. "I know I've only been Nephilim for an hour or so now, but Clary's my best friend, and there isn't anyone I'd rather fight with."

Isabelle smiled. "I think that's a great idea, actually."

Simon grinned and scanned the crowd until his eyes landed on the red head who entered the room the same time Isabelle spotted her. Isabelle turned to him and pushed him a little. "Go ask her!" she said excitedly.

Simon grinned and pecked Isabelle on the cheek. He turned and walked towards the red head across the room, palms sweaty but still hopeful.


	5. Chapter 5

Simon sat across from Clary in the Library of the Institute. He had told her that he had to talk to her in private so Clary decided that they should go to the Library.

Simon sat in his chair nervously, using one finger to trace out the Voyance rune on his the back of his hand. Clary cleared her throat and said, "So what'd you want to talk about?"

Simon felt his heart beat speed up. This is Clary, he thought. My best friend, and I shouldn't be afraid to talk to her.

Clary knew that most of Simon's memories had come back and that he knew enough to act the same way he used to, but sometimes Simon would ask them questions to fill in the gaps in his mind. "Simon, do you not remember something?" She asked, which snapped Simon out of his daze.

"Huh?" he asked, looking up. Clary raised an eyebrow at him, and Simon started stuttering. "I- Well, okay so.. I just... Okay," he said, one final time.

Clary looked at him worriedly. "Is everything okay?" she asked, worry filling her voice.

"What- oh no, everything's fine. I wanted to ask you something, actually," Simon said, hoping the nervousness wouldn't show through in his voice.

He felt like he was asking someone out on a date, a thing he hadn't had to do in a long time. Simon was afraid of being rejected.

Clary looked at him, the worry in her eyes grew bigger when he didn't continue.

Simon took a big breath and looked at Clary. "We've been best friends forever, Fray. We've looked out for each other since before I can remember, which is a long time actually, considering I remember mostly everything now. I remember the first time I heard that Alec and Jace were _parabatai_. I found the whole thing fascinating, actually. I remember thinking that, if I ever somehow became Nephilim, I'd want you to be my _parabatai_... And I am Nephilim now, and I was wondering... If you'd consider being my _parabatai_..?"

Simon looked down at the floor and began to run his hands through his hair nervously.

He looked up, back at Clary, and saw her smiling widely.

"Simon," she said, her voice full of love. "Of course I'll be your _parabatai_! There isn't anyone else I'd rather fight with."

Simon grinned, all his worries suddenly fading. He pulled Clary into a bear hug and twirled her around. "Thank you," he said, his voice full of happiness.

"Were you seriously afraid to ask me?" Clary asked, her voice muffled because of Simon's shoulder. He released her and nodded. "I knew deep down that you'd most likely say yes, but I just didn't know how to ask."

She playfully punched him, and grinned. "We're like brother and sister, Simon."

Simon nodded and smiled. "I know, and soon we'll be _parabatai_."

* * *

"_Entreat me not to leave thee,_

_Or return from following after thee—for whither thou goest, I will go,_

_And where thou lodgest, I will lodge._

_Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God._

_Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried._

_The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee an__d me,"_

Simon said finishing the oath as he finished drawing the rune on Clary's neck, just as she had done to him. He stepped back and watched her rune flash along with his, finishing the ritual.

Brother Enoch spoke to them then. _Congratulations. The bond of the _parabatai_ is special to us Nephilim. Together you will feel each other's victories and defeats. The bond you share will only be dissolved by death, but your burials will for all eternity be next to one and other. Together, you will fight and protect our world from demons. I wish you both the best of luck, _he said as he took a step back.

Simon smiled at Clary and looked at her _parabatai_ rune. They'd fight together now, just like Alec and Jace. Simon couldn't wait to fight alongside Clary and defend the world. It was a big responsibility, but knowing he had his friends, and _parabatai_ beside him, gave him all the hope in the world.

* * *

**Sorry guys! I've been really busy! In the next chapter, I plan on having the group go out and fight some demons! Then, I plan on having a mini reunion with Jem, Tessa, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Emma, and Clary! If there's something else you guys wanna see in future chapters, comment below and let me know!  
**

**Review too! :) I love reading your supportive comments! It means so much to me that you guys really like this! **

**Also, if you wanna follow my fandom account on Instagram, you can follow me at: fandomsnation_**

**Thanks so much :)**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! I really wanted a reunion in CoHF, but I guess it's kind of nice to be able to create one, but I hope you all like it! Please comment below what you'd like to see in future chapters! I do plan on having Simon and Clary fight demons together, but comment, review, & tell me what you think(:**

* * *

Magnus Bane's apartment had never been more beautifully decorated. Saris from India hung all around the walls and beautiful divans were set here and there for places to sit. Colorful pillows - pink, yellow, orange, deep red, and purple - were playfully set around here and there.

The formal dining room was the grandest room of all. A great mahogany table filled the room, with just as beautiful chairs surrounding it. Magnus had made sure that he had found the best table of them all, only the best of the best for his closest friends. A series of dishes - Mexican, Indian, Thai, Chinese, Italian, and more - lined the center of the table from one end to the other; all authentic, considering that Magnus had used a portal to get each dish from its home country.

Magnus now stood in front of a mirror fixing his tie. He wore an Armani suit- navy blue with a light pink button up shirt underneath and a dark blue tie that corresponded with his suit.

"Hmf," he heard a familiar voice say at the doorway of the bedroom. He turned to find Alec standing there, almost breaking his tie in the effort to get it on. Magnus's lips twitched into a grin, causing Alec to sputter. "By the Angel, this is impossible!" Alec growled as he once again failed.

Magnus stepped closer to him and reached out for the tie around Alec's neck, shooing his hands away. "Well, first of all, it's on upside down," Magnus said as he took the tie off of Alec's neck to flip it over.

Alec groaned. "Oh please, you look fantastic," Magnus encouraged - and it was true. Alec had on a matching suit and same color tie, but his button up shirt was a light blue that brought out his eyes.

Alec's lips twitched up a little and he stood a little taller, allowing Magnus to quickly finish off the tie.

"Who's all coming again?" Alec inquired as they walked back to the living room.

Magnus began fixing a bouquet of flowers as he recounted all of their soon to arrive guests. "Tessa, Je- I mean Zachariah, Catarina, Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Joscelyn, Luke, and little Emma Carstairs who's arriving with Tessa and Zachariah."

Just as Magnus finished off, the apartment buzzer went off, indicating that their guests were waiting downstairs. Magnus hit the green button letting them up.

The first to arrive were Tessa and Zachariah. Alec had turned around to fix the curtains when they walked through the door, but Magnus greeted them with his warm heart. Tessa hugged Magnus first, a wide smile on her face. He remembered the first time he'd met her as Camille and knew how brave she was.

Zachariah hugged Magnus next. "Good to see you," he said with the same warm smile and same accent that hadn't changed for over a century. "Glad you both could make it, Zachariah."

He shook his head. Zachariah was the name he took because he refused to be called Jem until he knew he was fully himself. When Tessa had come back into his life, and he felt fully true to the Carstairs name, he knew he could be called by his true name. "Call me Jem," he said smiling. Magnus grinned and nodded.

Behind them, a blond head peaked around Jem. Jem looked back and smiled. "This is Emma Carstairs," he said moving to the side and gesturing towards the young Shadowhunter.

Jem and Tessa had gone to speak with Emma to let her know that she wasn't alone. They had sat down with her one night and Jem had told her how he was her ancestor who had become a Silent Brother, but was back as a mortal Shadowhunter now. They had invited her along to meet Jace, whom Tessa was an ancestor to, and could be considered Emma's cousin, maybe two times removed or something.

Emma smiled a little and nodded at the mention of her name. It was the first time in a long time that she was away from Julian, but Jem and Tessa made her feel like she was with family.

While Jem and Magnus were talking, Tessa turned around and saw Alec. At first, her heart skipped a beat. From the back, the young man across from the room resembled Will in every way. The darkness of his hair, the muscle under the suit, everything - except this man looked an inch or two shorter.

Tessa walked towards him eagerly in a trance. She couldn't think of anything else besides finding out who this young man was.

She lightly touched his shoulder and asked, "Will?"

Alec spun around and looked bewildered. Jem and Magnus had stopped talking now and were looking in their direction with sad eyes. Jem of course knew who Alec was with all of his visits to the New York Institute, but Tessa had never seen him before and he didn't have the heart to stop her.

"No," Alec said slowly, his eyes narrowed. He turned to Magnus and said, "Who is this Will that everyone's always talking about?" He looked angrily at Magnus, almost about to leave. First Camille had brought him up, and just that had been enough.

Magnus looked at him with sad eyes. "You haven't gotten through all my journals yet, have you?" Magnus asked. Alec remembered the journals that Magnus had given him. He'd gotten almost half way through the first one, but still there hadn't been a mention of Will yet.

He turned back and looked at Tessa. "Will was my husband," she said with a smile, but the sadness in her eyes was evident.

"And my _parabatai_," Jem said, slightly touching the faded parabatai rune on his neck. Alec's eyes widened.

Tessa recovered quickly in an attempt to lighten the mood. "It's okay, he passed away a long time ago," she said as she patted Alec's shoulder lightly.

Alec tried to smile at her, hoping that he hadn't made a bad impression on her of himself.

The buzzer sounded again and Magnus moved to answer it and let up the rest of the guests.

One by one they filed in - Jace first, followed by Clary, Jocelyn and Luke, then Simon and Izzy.

After all the introductions, Magnus called everyone along to the formal dining room to begin dinner.

All the chairs backed out at once with the flick of Magnus's wrist. He smirked and watched as everyone took their seats. Magnus flicked his wrist again and everyone's chair moved in. He took his seat and slowly blue magic began flowing from his fingers. All the dishes began to float and the serving spoons went around offering themselves to each guest. Magnus smiled and watched as everyone looked around in wonder laughing.

Magnus began the conversation first, "Jace, this is Tessa Gray and Jem Carstairs," he said gesturing in their direction with a grin.

Clary looked between Emma and Jem, who were sitting side by side, wondering if there was any connection.

Clary and made Jace promise to be on his best behavior, especially since Jocelyn was around, and Jace had promised to be good.

He nodded politely and smiled. "Nice to meet you, but I thought you were Zachariah?" he asked in Jem's direction.

Jem smiled slightly and said, "I went by that name for nearly a hundred years, it was just hard to let go."

"So you'll be going by Herondale now?" Tessa asked her lips twitched up at the corners. Jace nodded and looked over at Alec and Isabelle. "I will go by Herondale, but I'll always still be a Lightwood too."

Tessa looked over at Alec and smiled. "I knew your ancestors, Cecily Herondale and Gabriel Lightwood, who's brother was Gideon Lightwood."

Alec looked at Isabelle and back at Tessa. "My middle name's Gideon."

Tessa smiled. "Cecily was my husband Will's sister. She had straight black hair just like you, Isabelle, and blue eyes like you Alec."

Alec looked over at Jace and said, "If my ancestor Cecily was a Herondale, does that mean Jace and I are somewhat distant cousins?"

Jace grinned at him. "You can't get rid of me, Alec. We're related by blood," he said flashing a wicked grin.

Alec rolled his eyes and everyone shared a laugh.

Tessa looked over at Emma and smiled. "Jace, Emma is a Carstairs, like Jem and I'm pretty sure that you're a descendent of mine and Will's," she said turning to Jem with a smile.

Jace looked taken aback. He hadn't realized that since Will was a Herondale, and married to Tessa, that he might be her descendent.

Jem smiled and said, "So you're somewhat like cousins, you two," he said touching Emma's back and looking at Jace.

Through the night more realizations were made, and when Catarina arrived, Jem, Tessa, and Magnus told their story of Mortmain and their adventure.

The night ended with a smile on everyone's face, all warmed by the fact that even their ancestors had been friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Simon fumbled for the right key on the key chain as he stood in front of his apartment. He hadn't been here in a long time, considering that he lived mostly at the Institute now. He occasionally stayed with his mom, or Rebecca, since he had been granted by the Clave and Council to be able to tell them the truth.

His mother didn't freak out this time, and somehow Simon believed it was because she still remembered going mad after he had tried to tell her that he was a vampire and had come to the conclusion to stop her incessant craziness - something that felt like it had occurred centuries ago.

Rebecca took it the same as she had before, and he guessed it was because she probably had memory gaps in her mind, which were only assured for by what Simon had said.

He and Maia shared rent now, considering that she usually lived in the police station - the headquarters for Luke's old pack that she'd taken over for. Maia and Lily worked together on the occasion now too. The vampire clan and werewolf pack had never been closer before, and other packs and clans nearby were also taking notice and beginning to show acceptance for each other.

Things were changing, especially for Simon - but somehow he couldn't let go of the past. As he found the right key and opened the door, he felt his heart sink. The controllers were right where they'd been left last by himself and Jordan. A bag of chips, closed by a purple clip, still was on the floor next to the controllers - the usual spot for them.

Simon closed the door and just stared around at the room. He'd been here before, but he'd never had the heart to touch anything. He'd just come, every now and then, and just stand in place and stare.

Before, he'd find a spot on the floor to sit after his legs got tired, but Simon was Nephilim now and wouldn't get tired for a long time. If he was having a bad day, Simon would come here and try to meditate the way Kyle had attempted to teach Jace. He'd even chanted 'Shantihi' now and then.

He didn't feel like crying or breaking something anymore, the rage had passed - a feeling that was always short lived in Simon. He just felt drained when he thought of his friend, and wanted closure.

Simon had expected to have closure, considering that Sebastian was dead, but still he felt like something was missing.

A knock on the door brought Simon out of his trance of thought and back into reality. He opened the door and saw Maia standing there. She quirked the side of her mouth up, into an attempt at a smile, but Simon could see the sadness in her eyes. She was with Bat now, one of the pack. He kept her happy enough, but he knew that she felt guilty every now and then.

He took a step back and let her in, closing the door behind him.

She scanned the room with half hearted eyes and smiled inwardly, like something was just a sad joke. "You haven't touched anything," she said, turning back to look at him.

Simon shrugged. "I don't have the heart to."

She nodded and sighed. "Maybe we should have a garage sale. Get rid of everything. Sell the place."

Simon's eyes snapped up to look at her. He knew that she didn't mean any of it. She was always like this when they met in the old apartment - sarcastic, grief filled, and always said things she didn't mean.

"Sorry," she said after a brief silence. "I didn't mean it."

Simon nodded slightly, his head still bent. "I know you didn't, Maia."

She sighed and stared at the couch, meaning as if to sit but couldn't bring herself to.

It had been like this for months; Simon and Maia would come here, every now and then to try to talk about Jordan, seek closure. But, it always ended like this - with both, Simon and Maia, unable to touch anything without their hearts breaking.

Maia's deep sigh brought Simon back out of his reminiscence. "We need to move on," she said as she turned back to look at him.

He nodded. "I know." He took a step forward, and turned around in a circle. "I don't want to get rid of anything, but I should at least want to take the bag of chips and put it in the kitchen - but I don't even want to do that. I live in fear that ghost Jordan was eating those."

Maia made a choking sound that sounded like she was unable to suppress her laugh. "I think ghost Jordan would understand," she said as she picked up the bag of chips and moved towards the kitchen.

Simon watched her in awe as she put them into a cabinet that they'd all used as the snack pantry.

At that moment, something inside Simon clicked. He reached down to the couch and fluffed the pillow. Then, he picked up the controllers and set them on their usual spot next to the TV.

Maia met his gaze when he looked up. They both knew that they'd have to do it sometime. She involuntarily touched Jordan's old Praetor necklace. "He'd want us to move on," she said softly.

The backs of her eyes burned as she started putting things away with Simon. She went to the closet in the hallway and pulled out the vacuum. Simon picked up anything that was on the floor silently, and she plugged in the machine and began moving it forward and back on the carpet uniformly.

Simon brought out other cleaning tools as Maia vacuumed away. He Windex-ed the windows and cleaned the kitchen - although it was the most clean.

He moved to his old bedroom, a place he hadn't been in a very long time. The mattress was still there, and a few changes of clothes were in the small closet. Simon reached for a cup that was empty sitting on the windowsill. Other than that, things seemed to be clean enough here. He did Windex the windows quickly before Maia entered with the vacuum.

The bathroom still had Jordan's toothbrush next to Simon's spare one, something he avoided looking at while he cleaned in there.

Maia finished the vacuuming as Simon finished cleaning the bathroom and they both met in the hallway and looked to their left. _The last room in the house_, Simon thought.

Maia sighed again, a deep heavy sigh that conveyed all of her sadness. Simon put a reassuring hand on he shoulder and said, "We've gotten through most of the house. This shouldn't be too bad."

Maia nodded and opened the door. Simon immediately felt sick and knew how wrong he was. Jordan's room was exactly how he had left it. It was relatively clean with all the clothes hung in the closet, bed made, and most objects put away. A few files were on his dresser, case files of young werewolves or vampires, Simon thought.

Little knick-knacks were set here and there, but Simon noticed that Maia had walked to his bedside table and picked up something - a frame with a picture inside.

Simon could see the glisten in her eyes. She looked up at him, an iron grip on the picture as she turned it around to show him. "When we first met," she said, her voice barely audible to Simon's now Nephilim ears.

"Things were so different then," she said, her voice even softer as she stroked the picture with a delicate finger.

Simon didn't realize that he was walking forward until he was less that a foot away from Maia.

She didn't look up at him and she moved to hug him. He guessed that Maia didn't want him to see her cry, since he could feel her tears through his shirt.

He felt her take a deep ragged breath, and then Maia started sobbing. Her body heaved back and fourth in Simon's embrace.

He rubbed her back, and mumbled, "It's gonna be okay," every now and then into her hair.

"I just wish that breaking up with him wasn't the last thing on my mind before it happened. I wish he knew before he died. I wish he didn't die thinking I loved him completely. I wish he knew how I felt," she said inbetween sobs.

"I'm sure he knows," Simon said, looking up involuntarily at the ceiling. "I'm sure he's up there, in werewolf heaven, looking down on us."

Maia choked out a laugh on the part about werewolf heaven.

"I want to move on, but I feel so guilty," she said, her sobbing under control now.

Simon nodded silently beside her. He'd been awfully quiet. He knew he'd have to get over Jordan's death, but he didn't know what would give him enough closure to move on.

Maia looked up at him and said, "I don't know if this is reasonable... but I want to reopen the Praetor Lupus."

* * *

One month later:

Simon looked up at the building with inner satisfaction. A great big bow had been tied from one end of the front porch to the other, making it look like a grand opening, but in this case it was more of a gran re-opening.

All around Simon were werewolves from Maia's pack. Lily had come too, the head of the vampire clan for New York, in effort to help relations between werewolves and vampires prosper.

Clary and Luke were beside Simon, marveling a the site. Luke slapped Simon on the back. "I can't believe this," he said, his voice distant with clear joy.

Maia came around and stepped up onto the porch, pair of scissors in hand. A hush came over the crowd quickly, considering that Maia was the pack leader for many werewolves now, she had very high authority - and the fact that she was the head Praetor gave her even more cred.

"I'm not one to make speeches," she said, addressing the crowd. "But I will say this: I re-open the Praetor Lupus as a refuge to young werewolves and vampires. I thank all the recruits who have made this possible. With you, we will restore the Praetor to all of its height and glory to take care of our youth and bring a brighter tomorrow."

With that, Maia cut the bow and a chorus of cheers filled the air.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Tell me what you think in the comments! BTW, I love reading what you guys have to say. All the positive comments and thoughts mean so much to me! Please continue to tell me what you think! **

* * *

Simon felt strange as he walked into the club Pandemonium. It felt like centuries ago when he was last in here, a mundane with his best friend. Now, he walked soundlessly, thanks to the rune on his shoes, next to Clary and the rest of the group without being noticed - thanks to the glamour.

He weaved in and out of people waiting in line with expert foot movement, as if he were in training. He could feel the arrows in their holster move back and fourth between his shoulder blades, and the constant band of the seraph blade on his leg and he walked. It felt so natural to him, being heavily weaponized.

He followed Alec into the club and felt the heat hit him in the face like a punch. Although there was air conditioning, all the people moving about, dancing to the intoxicating music made it hot and sweaty. "Alec, Izzy, and I will go spot out for demons," Jace said as his eyes scanned the crowd.

Simon nodded and watched as the expertly weaved through the mass of people, Izzy flashing him a wink as she turned around. They'd been taking Simon out now, showing him how to hunt the monsters, what to look for, and even letting him kill a small one every now and then, although Simon felt like he was being babied.

He and Clary moved to give space for the couple making out next to them, the boy on top of the girl who was against the bar table - her head back and him kissing her neck.

Simon wrinkled his nose and nudged Clary, indicating that they should move.

They moved in sync now, always aware of where the other was. It was so natural, since him and Clary had been in sync since they were young. Even Maryse had commented on how they adjusted to being _parabatai_ quickly.

"Something feels funky," Clary said as she looked around. She was in black gear like Isabelle's - think, dark black pants, a dark shirt and thick leather like jacket, and high boots with her hair up in a knot. Her knot was tight though, unlike how she had it when she was drawing.

Simon looked down at himself. He was dressed like Jace and Alec - dark shirt, thick black pants, high boots, and jacket that had plentiful space for his daggers to rest.

He looked around, seeing the punks and goth kids dance in their awkwardly tight clothing. Guys with hair spiked and random colors running through their hair, girls with tight outfits in and high boots that looked like they hurt to walk in.

The air smelled of demons and burnt, like magic. To Simon's Nephilim eyes, no one around him seemed to be of the Shadow World, all mundanes.

"I can smell it," Simon said next to her, his bow in his hand and the other free hand ready to grab an arrow and set it fly through the air.

Simon and Clary were just about to move around when they heard it. An unfamiliar, piercing scream like knives. Clary and Simon moved without talking, completely aware of the other and ran in the direction of the scream. Simon looked all around him, but the mundanes looked unfazed. They clearly hadn't heard the sound through their movement and the music. Definitely magic if he heard it with his Nephilim ears only.

They ran until the reached a familiar door. It was the door to the supply closet where Clary had had her first encounter with Jace, Isabelle, and Alec.

He exchanged a quick glance with her, knowing that she remembered that night as clearly as he did. Simon moved to lean next to the door on the wall as clearly reached out to pull out her seraph blade. She leaned into it and whispered, "Raphael," and watched as the blade pierce through the air out of the hilt. It blazed brighter than the sun, shining like the demon towers of Alicante.

Clary held the seraph blade in one hand while she reached out for the doorknob. With one last look at Simon, she flicked her wrist and opened the door.

They stalked in, like cops going through a house yelling 'clear!', except the _parabatai_ pair were silent.

The scene before them shocked Simon. A greater demon loomed before Alec while black mist held Jace and Isabelle in place - hands locked behind them as they struggled towards their daggers and seraph blades.

The demon turned to look at them and Simon knew immediately what it was - or more of who _it_ was.

The demon Marbas loomed before them - a short and sout demon that looked like a reptile. His body and tail were blue, besides for the barbs on his tail and stinger, which were yellow.

"Ah, more silly children," he said, his voice oddly human, although at the same time it sounded like knives.

Simon raised his arrow and aimed it where the heart of the demon would've been. Clary spun around him, checking for other demons he supposed.

"Let them go," Simon said, his jaw set.

"Ahh, young Nephilim, you are so naive. Expecting me to do as you say," Marbas roared as Alec still faced him. Simon wondered why Alec didn't try to move, until he saw the faint color of the black mist holding him back.

Marbas turned to Alec and looked at him thoughtfully. "You look like someone I once placed a curse on. Same black hair and blue eyes. Had the son of Asmodeus summon me, only to find out that the curse was a lie and all in his head."

Alec spit at him. Lately his sass was just on point. "Shutup," Alec said inbetween clenched teeth. He looked at Marbas thoughtfully for a moment and narrowed his eyes. "Asmodeus's son, what was his name?"

Marbas smiled. "You know him well, little Nephilim. After all, he is your lover."

Alec's face turned to disgust and he almost spit on the demon, before he realized that Marbas had lowed himself and was eye to eye with him. "Perhaps, I shall take you as a sorry gift from the warlock. He made me look like I was a fool in front of the stupid Nephilim. You can be the bill payed with tax, after all you look just like him."

Alec's eyes narrowed. "What was his name?" he asked curiously.

"Rhymed with Gill or something," Marbas said looking at the floor, eyebrows scrunched in thought. For a moment, he looked human, Simon thought. Besides the fact that he was reptile like and had scarlet eyes.

Alec's eyes went wide, and Simon thought that it was shock that he knew whom Marbas was speaking of, until Simon realized that Alec had turned red. A black mist had fallen upon Alec, Isabelle, and Jace's faces. They were all gasping for air, as if they were suspended in space and were choking on its nothingness.

Simon took that as his cue, and launched an arrow at where the heart would have been in the demon. It simply struck him and fell to the floor, Marbas unharmed and still causing his friends pain.

Marbas laughed a sound like knife blades rubbing against each other. Clary immediately reached for an arrow of Simon's and took out her stele.

She expertly drew a rune, unfamiliar to Simon's eyes, upon his arrow. When she pulled back, Simon could've sworn on the Angel that it pulsed and flashed light, almost like Jace's heavenly fire.

Clary handed it to him and reached for her seraph blade as Marbas continued to laugh while their friends choked.

"We have to get close," she said. "You only have one shot with that arrow, and I know this'll work."

Simon nodded. It was the only explanation he needed. He charged, moving in sync with Clary.

Her footfalls were his footfalls.

They were one.

He shot the arrow and aimed for Marbas's hollow chest. Clary moved like lightening and brought her blade down in an arc, guillotining Marbas's head off. Black ichor sprayed out at them and the demon screamed his scream of knives.

He began folding upon himself until nothing remained but the black ichor that stained them all.

Alec, Jace, and Isabelle fell towards the floor in sync as they gasped for air. Simon rushed to Isabelle while Clary rushed to Alec and Jace. "Are you okay?" he asked as Isabelle as he reached for her face, embracing her. She was gasping, doubled over on herself, but looked up to lightly smile at him. "Just demon blood," she said as she looked down at her arms. He immediately pulled at her arm and drew and iratze with his stele.

Behind him he could hear Alec and Jace's breathing return to normal, and watched with one hand on Izzy's shoulder as Clary began drawing the same healing rune on them. She came over to him, and they exchanged taking turns to draw the rune. Simon immediately felt the impact of Clary's rune as soon as she was done. He felt his skin grow and heal, leaving out the demon ichor.

As they all got up, Alec slapped Jace and Simon on the back and said, "Well that went well."

Izzy grinned up at Simon and pecked his cheek. "My hero," she said, winking at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm having a major case of writer's block.**

**Can you guys comment below any other scenes you want me to include?**

**Thanks for being such great fans!**

**Love you guys! :)**


End file.
